


Untitled Homestuck College AU

by fairylytical



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylytical/pseuds/fairylytical
Summary: College Humanstuck AU -
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Kudos: 3





	Untitled Homestuck College AU

Chapter One:

~Rose~

"People trust me with their secrets, maybe they shouldn't," a medium height girl with blonde and pink highlighted hair cried, holding a now empty bottle of white wine in her left hand, her right arm wrapped around a shorter girl with the same short blonde hair, leading her the way back to her room. "You're drunk, Roxy-" the smaller one said, shifting her weight. "I'm not, Rose," Roxy slurred, "I can walk," she said, but Rose pulled her back. She sighed; this was a common occurrence with her older sister, going out to god knows what time in the morning and getting hammered. Rose couldn't truly understand why- well, she understood psychologically why, Roxy was trying to forget whatever was happening in her head, but Rose couldn't understand why Roxy wouldn't talk to anyone. She had plenty of friends and even tho their mom wasn't the best, she did know how to knock some sense into the sisters. 

Rose was only two years younger than her older sister, majoring in criminal psychology at college, and considering taking literature as another major within the next year, should everything go to plan. Roxy, on the other hand, was taking Social Studies and IT as a minor. To be honest, Rose did struggle to understand her sister sometimes, as Roxy had shown difficulty in understanding the complexity of both her subjects, yet she always insisted that they were interesting enough to stick it out and enjoy it. She said that, yet Rose was sure it was because of the boys in her class. Though she couldn't say that for a definite fact, Roxy *did* code whenever she was sober and had the time to underneath her assignments. 

Rose wished she could understand her sister better, they always felt far apart from one another, especially seeing as they both only really at home during the holidays, but that was always making basic conversation to keep Mom happy, whenever she was there anyway. Even when she was getting phone calls at 3am in the morning from someone telling her to collect her drunk sister from the bar, Rose couldn't help but feel at least a little bit closer to Roxy. It was like they were two family members who spent their night partying away, laughing and getting just a little too drunk together. Not that Rose would anyway. But the thought of doing it with Roxy.. she couldn't explain it, but it seemed like a nice idea.

Except the fact her older sister was crying and puking in the gutter. Wonderful. "Leave me behind Roseeeee" Roxy sobbed. Rose rolled her eyes and pulled her back up, the smell of alcohol overtaking her nostrils. "You're being dramatic Rox," Rose sighed, wishing that literally anyone else but her could do this damn job. "We're nearly at your dorm room, ok?"

They both walked in near silence to the dorms, the only sound being Roxy's drunken muffled sobs, and eventually the sisters reached Roxy's room. With a small click, Rose's spare key unlocked the door and she placed Roxy onto her sofa, to which she fell asleep as soon as her face made contact with the fabric. Before leaving, Rose made sure to leave some medicine on the side for Roxy when she would eventually wake up. She knew her sister wouldn't know exactly what happened but Rose could always just come over after classes tomorrow and explain... like nearly every other time.

~Roxy~

What day was it? What time was it? Roxy didn't know. *Ah shit-* Roxy pat down her clothes. No pockets, no phone. She groaned. What happened last night? Closing her eyes, Roxy tried to think about it, though nothing came to mind. Nothing but a pounding headache anyway. With a heavy sigh and a spinning head, Roxy walked over to the counter to grab a glass of water, where some medicine was left out. "Thank you Rose," she murmered aloud and swallowed the pill. Just before Roxy could return to her seat, the sound of a knock at the door rumbled the dorm. 

Pulling open the heavy door, there stood Dirk Strider, known to be the campus' biggest flirt, to both genders alike, and happened to have been asked out countless times. Roxy definitely wouldn't ever admit to his face that she was definitely attracted to him, at least not while she was sober anyway. She wanted him to be interested in her too, he was her best friend in the whole world, Dirk was smart, kind of an asshole but the good kind, hella attractive, knew exactly how to make her laugh.. In her eyes, he was basically perfect.. well, apart from the rumor going around that he was gay and in love with Jake English. She didn't care if he was gay of course! But she couldn't help but hope it wasn't true, because then she could actually have a chance with him..

"Hey Rox, uhh Rose told me you weren't feeling well, so I came with some snacks and a movie, we can sit and chill if you're up to it?" Dirk waved a DVD case in her tired face. Roxy smiled. "Yeah of course, come in!" She waved her hand to beckon Dirk inside. He followed and pushed Roxy onto the sofa. "Hey, I can help set things up!" She protested, but Dirk shoke his head. "Let me do this Roxy, you already missed a whole day of lessons, this is the least I can do for you," Dirk replied, pouring sweets into a bowl. "Wait, a whole day?! What have I been doing?" She stuttered in shock, to which Dirk chuckled. "Yes Roxy, a whole day, your sis said you were out COLD-" he answered, sitting down next to her on the couch, patting his lap for her to rest her head. Complying, she laid down as Dirk turned on the film. "So I missed an entire day of school, huh? Did I miss anything important?" asked Roxy, chewing quietly. "Nope, nothing important doll," Dirk's hand rested on her head, gently stroking her forehead. She leant into his touch, she loved that he was always happy to be physical around her, even if he wasn't always that open emotionally around her, or anyone for that matter. Just days like this, where it was just them two, enjoying a film with snacks after long lessons... it made her feel special, like nothing else mattered, only Roxy and Dirk.

The hours passed and as Dirk was leaving, he quickly turned around and handed her an item. "Your phone," he winked, "Rose found it next to you, she forgot to give it to you. See you tomorrow, Roxy." Watching him leave, Roxy gently smiled and held her phone to her chest, her heart pounding from happiness and love for her best friend in the world. 

God she loved him so, so much.


End file.
